The Meme Kingdoms
About The Meme Kingdoms is a roleplay with Animal Jam's lore about the meme kingdoms. Serve your ruler, ally with other kingdoms, or go to war with the other kingdoms. List of Members Paprika (Bamboogummy) (Spinny Beak Boy) (Female) (Brown fur with brown eyes, a yellow beak, and a green lei.) (Lives in the Spinnyboi Kingdom during Spring and Summer, lives in the Beaky Boy Kingdom during Autumn and Winter.) Beakley (Romeo51637) (Beaky Boy) (Male) (Tan fur with brown eyes and a yellow beak.) (Beaky Boy Kingdom) Grace (Audball8) (Spinnyboi) (Female) (Oak brown fur, white head flower, a green lei, and brown eyes) (Spinnyboi Kingdom) (Queen of the Spinnyboiz) Cheeto (Sadiepowers105) (Spinnyboi) (Female) (Tan fur with brown eyes and a blue head flower and lei) (Spinnyboi Kingdom) Professor Magicbean (ilikeblueberrypie888) (Spinnyboi) (Male) (Dark blue fur with white underfur, brown eyes, blue head flower, and white lei) (Spinnyboi Kingdom) Bonnie (Bonniethebunny513) (Spinnyboi) (Male) (Purple fur with brown eyes and a blue head flower and lei) (Spinnyboi Kingdom) Springtrap Boi (Foxythepiratefox8910) (Spinnyboi) (Male) (Green fur with brown eyes and a blue head flower and lei) (Spinnyboi Kingdom) (King of the Spinnyboiz) Magical Bean (Bordercollies123) (Spinnyboi) (Female) (Tan fur with brown eyes, a blue head flower and lei, and red butterfly wings) (Spinnyboi Kingdom) Ember (Toychicagamer4) (Spinnyboi) (Female) (Tan fur with brown eyes, a blue head flower, and blue lei) (Spinnyboi Kingdom) Violet (Peckdaughter08) (Spinnyboi) (Female) (Tan fur with brown eyes, a blue head flower, and blue lei) (Spinnyboi Kingdom) Lilac (B1uenosewolfy) (Spinnyboi) (Female) (Tan fur, brown eyes, and a blue lei and head flower) (Spinnyboi Kingdom) Speedy (Olip08) (Spinnyboi) (Female) (Tan fur with brown eyes and a blue head flower and lei) (Spinnyboi Kingdom) Crunchy (Palarmo) (Spinnyboi) (Male) (Tan fur with brown eyes and a blue head flower and lei) (Spinnyboi Kingdom) Speedy (Olip08) (Spinnyboi) (Female) (Tan fur with brown eyes and a blue head flower and lei) (Spinnyboi Kingdom) Beanboi (Cookiesmart66) (Spinnyboi) (Male) (Tan fur with brown eyes and a blue head flower and lei) (Spinnyboi Kingdom) Superbean (Smellysuperbean) (Spinnyboi) (Female) (Tan fur with brown eyes and a blue head flower and lei) (Spinnyboi Kingdom) Stuff (Babycakeslice) (Spinnyboi) (Female) (Tan fur with brown eyes and blue head flower and lei) (Spinnyboi Kingdom) Camille (Neferia) (Spinnyboi) (Female) (Tan fur with brown eyes and a pink head flower and lavender lei) (Spinnyboi Kingdom) (Joey) Lolly (Kawaiiaquawolf) (Leggy) (Female) (Black skin with white wool, yellow eyes, and nerdy glasses) (Leggy Kingdom) (Lamb) Bob (Bobbys11850) (Leggy) (Male) (Black skin with white wool and yellow eyes) (Leggy Kingdom) (Lamb) Mike (Syvern) (Leggy) (Male) (Black skin with fluffy white wool and yellow eyes) (Leggy Kingdom) (Lamb) List of Kingdoms (Note the size of the kingdoms are based on subscriber count and descriptions for the kingdom are based on stereotypes and observations. The descriptions and size are not at all meant to offend anyone.) The Cheese Tiger Kingdom The Cheese Tiger Kingdom is the largest kingdom in Jamaa. They don't really care about defeating other kingdoms and are awfully lazy. Their favorite alpha is Graham and their ruler is King Aparri. Cheese Tigers are black tigers with cheese hats. The Beaky Boy Kingdom The Beaky Boy Kingdom is the second largest kingdom in Jamaa. The Beaky Boy Kingdom is very accepting of all meme species, and also very quirky, mischievous, and silly. Their ruler is Queen Wisteriamoon. Common sayings are Snazzy, Gross, Loaf, and Kawaii. Beaky Boys are koalas with a beak. The Spinnyboi Kingdom The Spinnyboi Kingdom is the second smallest kingdom in Jamaa. The Spinnyboi Kingdom is very aggressive towards other kingdoms, especially hating the bigger kingdoms. Their main defense is their devastating bites. Despite being very aggressive towards other kingdoms, one of their favorite hobbies is meditating and they are very peaceful to their own kind, however some spinnyboiz are very discriminatory towards spinnyboi hybrids, because they are not pure spinnyboi. Their favorite alpha is Sir Gilbert, and they love beans. Their rulers are Queen Grace and King Springtrap Boi. Spinnyboiz are koalas with a head flower and lei. The Leggy Kingdom The Leggy Kingdom is the smallest kingdom in Jamaa. They are neutral towards other kingdoms and very quirky and fun. Their ruler is Queen Gelly. Leggies are black animals with a sheep cloak. They also really like Night of the Phantoms. List of Hybrids Beaky Tiger ( Cheese Tiger + Beaky Boy ) ( Black tiger with a beak ) Cheese Boi ( Cheese Tiger + Spinnyboi ) ( Koala or tiger with a cheese hat and lei ) Leggy Tiger ( Cheese Tiger + Leggy ) ( Black animal with a cheese hat and sheep cloak ) Spinny Beak Boy ( Male Beaky Boy + Female Spinnyboi ) ( Koala with a beak and lei ) Jisteria Boy ( Female Beaky Boy + Male Spinnyboi ) ( Koala with a beak and lei ) Leggy Beak ( Beaky Boy + Leggy ) ( Animal with sheep cloak, and beak ) Spinny Leg ( Spinnyboi + Leggy ) ( Animal with sheep cloak, lei, and head flower ) Registration Form Name: Username: Species: Kingdom: Gender: Appearance: Events 9/13/2017 (The roleplay was founded!) 10/9/2017 ( King Julian has quit being a king. The new ruler of the Spinnyboi Kingdom is Grace! ) 10/9/2017 ( Springtrap Boi has been made king to rule alongside Queen Grace. ) 10/23/2017 (Rose accidentally ate poisoned ramen.) Category:Species Diversity Category:Animal Jam Category:Fantasy